Gallery: Fishlegs Ingerman / Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 3
"Crash Course" Crash Coursegeeks.jpg Crash Coursegeeks2.jpg Cavern Crasher 88.png Cavern Crasher 92.png Cavern Crasher 93.png Cavern Crasher 94.png Cavern Crasher 95.png Cavern Crasher 97.png Cavern Crasher 98.png Cavern Crasher 99.png Cavern Crasher 224.png Cavern Crasher 225.png Cavern Crasher 226.png Fishlegs' Dragon Cards 29.jpg Fishlegs' Dragon Cards 28.jpg Fishlegs' Dragon Cards 27.jpg Fishlegs' Dragon Cards 26.jpg Fishlegs' Dragon Cards 25.jpg Fishlegs' Dragon Cards 24.jpg Fishlegs' Dragon Cards 23.jpg Fishlegs' Dragon Cards 22.jpg Fishlegs' Dragon Cards 21.jpg Fishlegs' Dragon Cards 20.jpg Fishlegs' Dragon Cards 19.jpg Fishlegs' Dragon Cards 18.jpg Fishlegs' Dragon Cards 17.jpg Fishlegs' Dragon Cards 16.jpg Fishlegs' Dragon Cards 15.jpg Fishlegs' Dragon Cards 14.jpg Fishlegs' Dragon Cards 13.jpg Fishlegs' Dragon Cards 12.jpg Fishlegs' Dragon Cards 11.jpg Fishlegs' Dragon Cards 10.jpg Fishlegs' Dragon Cards 9.jpg Fishlegs' Dragon Cards 8.jpg Fishlegs' Dragon Cards 7.jpg Fishlegs' Dragon Cards 6.jpg Fishlegs' Dragon Cards 5.jpg Fishlegs' Dragon Cards 4.jpg Fishlegs' Dragon Cards 3.jpg Fishlegs' Dragon Cards 2.jpg Fishlegs' Dragon Cards 1.jpg "Follow the Leader" Follow the Leader title card.png Hicc.jpg Meautluf.jpg Follow the Leaderexcited.jpg Follow the Leadersadfish.jpg Follow the Leaderdadcup.jpg Follow the Leaderdisappointed.jpg Fishhug.png Follow the Leader-fishast.jpg Follow the Leader-fishmeatlug.jpg AMomentToGeekOut.png FollowTheLeader-Fishlegs6.PNG FollowTheLeader-Fishlegs7.PNG FollowTheLeader-Fishlegs4.PNG FollowTheLeader-Fishlegs5.PNG FollowTheLeader-Fishlegs3.PNG FollowTheLeader-Fishlegs2.PNG FollowTheLeader-Fishlegs1.PNG FollowTheLeader-ArcheologicalSword2.PNG FollowTheLeader-DarkvargFishlegsMeatlug.JPG FollowTheLeader-Fishlegs.JPG FollowTheLeader-FishlegsBoarRind.JPG FollowTheLeader-FishlegsDarkvarg.JPG FollowTheLeader-FishlegsWithSword.JPG FollowTheLeader-NightSwarm5.JPG FollowTheLeader-NightSwarm13.JPG FollowTheLeader-NightSwarm15.JPG Fishlegs' Dragon Cards 42.jpg Fishlegs' Dragon Cards 41.jpg Fishlegs' Dragon Cards 40.jpg Fishlegs' Dragon Cards 39.jpg Boar Rinds 23.jpg Boar Rinds 16.jpg Boar Rinds 15.jpg Boar Rinds 14.jpg Boar Rinds 13.jpg Boar Rinds 12.jpg Boar Rinds 11.jpg Boar Rinds 10.jpg Boar Rinds 9.jpg Boar Rinds 8.jpg Boar Rinds 7.jpg Boar Rinds 6.jpg Boar Rinds 5.jpg Boar Rinds 1.jpg "Buffalord Soldier" Buffalord Soldiortwo.jpg Buffalord 31.png Buffalord 30.png Hiccup putting Astrid down.jpg Nothing's happening.jpg DD S4 RttE E5 0449.jpg Hiccup catches Astrid for the third time.jpg Hiccup and Astrid after Hiccup catches Astrid.jpg "A Grim Retreat" A Grim Retreat1.jpg A Grim Retreat4.jpg AGrimRetreat-ItchyMeatlug.PNG AGrimRetreat-GrimoraIsland10.PNG "To Heather or Not to Heather" Toheaththree.jpg Toheathfour.jpg Noprivacy.jpg Heatherexcitedtoseefish.jpg Toheathcute.jpg Awkwardlycute.png Toheath14.jpg Toheath16.jpg Toheath17.jpg Toheath18.jpg Imallyours.jpg Toheath19.jpg Toheath20.jpg Justbreath.png Feelthesameway.png Toheath30.jpg Toheath31.jpg Toheath32.jpg Toheath34.jpg Flying307.jpg DN 13.png "Stryke Out" Sea Slug 1.png Sea Slug 2.png Sea Slug 3.png Sea Slug 4.png Sea Slug 5.png StrykeOut-Fishlegs1.PNG StrykeOut-Fishlegs2.PNG "Tone Death" Garf 11.png Tone Deathgang.jpg Tone Death1.jpg Garf 35.png Garf 36.png Garf 37.png Garf 38.png Garf 40.png Garf 41.png Garf 42.png Garf 43.png Garf 44.png Garf 45.png Garf 48.png Garf 49.png Garf 50.png Garf 58.png Garf 59.png Tone Death4.jpg Garf 88.png Dragon Nip Tone Death 1.png Dragon Nip Tone Death 2.png Garf 89.png Garf 91.png Tone Deathheathlegssharealook.jpg "Between a Rock and a Hard Place" Between a Rock and a Hard Place5.jpg Between a Rock and a Hard Place12.jpg Between a Rock and a Hard Place11.jpg BetweenARockAndAHardPlace-Fishlegs1.PNG BetweenARockAndAHardPlace-Fishlegs2.PNG BetweenARockAndAHardPlace-Fishlegs3.PNG BetweenARockAndAHardPlace-Fishlegs4.PNG BetweenARockAndAHardPlace-Fishlegs5.PNG BetweenARockAndAHardPlace-Fishlegs6.PNG BetweenARockAndAHardPlace-Eyeglass.PNG "Family on the Edge" SmidvargSnatch.png Shattermaster 46.png Shattermaster 49.png Shattermaster 50.png Shattermaster 51.png Shattermaster 52.png Shattermaster 53.png Shattermaster 54.png Shattermaster 55.png Family on the edge3.png "Last Auction Heroes" DD S4 RttE E12 0045.jpg Last Auction Heroes3.jpg Nines03.jpg Tens03.jpg Last Auction Heroes11.jpg Eights03.jpg Grump 44.png Last Auction Heroes19.jpg LastAuctionHeroes-Bolas.PNG LastAuctionHeroes-Fishlegs1.PNG LastAuctionHeroes-Fishlegs2.PNG LastAuctionHeroes-Fishlegs3.PNG LastAuctionHeroes-Fishlegs4.PNG LastAuctionHeroes-FishlegsHiccup.PNG "Defenders of the Wing, Part 1" Defenders of the Wing Part 127.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 147.jpg DOTWpt1-Blueberries1.PNG DOTWpt1-Blueberries2.PNG DotWPt1-Fishlegs1.PNG DotWPt1-Fishlegs6.PNG DotWPt1-Fishlegs5.PNG DotWPt1-Fishlegs4.PNG DotWPt1-Fishlegs3.PNG DotWPt1-Fishlegs2.PNG Fishlegs Ingerman / Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 3 Fishlegs Ingerman / Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 3 Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 3